


Beacon Hill National Park /Заповедник Бикон Хилл

by Marchela24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Animals, Crack, Deviates From Canon, Disability, Gift Work, Humor, Injury, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на пейринг Дерек!Конёк-Горбунок/Стайлз!Одноногая собачка.</p><p>"Циркуляр пришел из центра: выделить одного зверя для Фонда дикой природы."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hill National Park /Заповедник Бикон Хилл

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgy_mendes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/gifts).



\- Наконец-то, - недовольно проворчал Крис. – Когда еще сказано было явиться!  
\- На папашу своего ори, - пробурчал Скотт, – Тоже мне, рейнджер нашелся. Где наши бабки за прошлый квартал по программе сохранения эндемиков?  
\- Это ты-то эндемик? – сплюнул Арджент. – Шавка ты шелудивая. Вот сейчас и посмотрим, на что сгодишься. Циркуляр пришел из центра: выделить одного зверя для Фонда дикой природы.  
\- На эксперименты, - ахнул кто-то.  
\- О том указаний не было, – нахмурился Крис. – Вот сейчас еще мужик подъедет - представитель фонда. У него спрашивайте.  
Повисло напряженное молчание, то тут, то там прерываемое глухим шепотком.

На опушке показался джип с узнаваемым символом панды на боку. Из него выскочил мужчина в высоких зеленых сапогах и странной стеганой куртке.  
\- Ебабельный, - тихо прошептал Джексон.  
Крис тоже на слух не жаловался.  
\- Только посмей и этого представителя завалить, Джексон, и точно отправишься в лабораторию… Ты и так превратил наш уютный заповедник в злачное место секс-туризма.  
\- Вот-вот, - заржал Стайлз - зато в Таиланд ехать не надо.  
Джексон словно пропустил замечания мимо ушей, только потянулся и довольно почесал живот.

Тем временем, мужчина подошел к собравшейся группе и представился. В его голосе слышался приятный акцент.  
\- Ершов я, Павел. Можно Паша.  
\- Па-а-ша, - смакуя каждый звук протянул Джексон и облизнулся.  
Павел остановил на нем пристальный взгляд.  
\- Так что, - вовремя переключил внимание Крис. – Кто поедет? Добровольцы?  
\- Я не могу, - радостно сообщил Стайлз. – У меня инвалидность. Официальная.  
Он живо задрал повыше вполне здоровую на вид, стройную ногу.  
Павел с явным сочувствием в голосе спросил:  
\- Браконьеры?  
\- Да нет, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Вот дядька его, - Стайлз кивнул в сторону Дерека, - мул педальный, даром, что холощенный, полез как-то по пьяни. Ну, я и куснул его за круп. А этот старый хрен возьми и попади в меня копытом. Так-то я бы увернулся, но и сам был немного подшофе.

Павел в это время живо заинтересовался Дереком, который стоял в стороне и флегматично рыл землю.  
\- Ну, а вы? Такой представительный…  
\- Лошадь я, фермерская, - хмуро процедил Дерек, старательно скрещивая задние ноги и тщательно пытаясь скрыть от взгляда чужака немаленькое «хозяйство». – У меня и контракт на ферме еще не закончился. Укрепляем связи с местным населением.  
\- Знаем мы, как ты связи укрепляешь, - усмехнулся Джексон. – Притащил с собой полицейского пса и пользуешь его. А у нас, между прочим, заповедник международного значения.  
Стайлз глухо зарычал и у него вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, замелькал большой пушистый рыжий хвост.  
\- Откуда это? – растерялся представитель.  
\- Откуда-откуда, из задницы, - заржал Айзек.  
\- Нее, в заднице было чисто, я с утра проверял, - неожиданно подал голос Дерек.  
Стайлз посмотрел в его сторону слегка затуманенным мечтательным взглядом, а хвост, до этого яростно оглаживающий его бока, присмирел и свернулся кольцом возле ног.  
Стайлз сделал умильную мордочку и повернулся к Павлу и Крису.  
\- Покоя нет старой больной собаке, - заскулил Стайлз. – Сказано вам, больной я. Это болезнь такая: вылезает хвост, когда волнуюсь… Забыл, как называется, восточная она, и название с животным связано…  
\- Свинка? – подал голос Джексон.  
\- Сам ты свинья, – обиделся Стайлз.  
\- Птичий грипп? - включился в разгадку представитель фонда, демонстрируя свою осведомленность. – Может волчанка?  
\- Не-е, волчанка, может быть, вон - у Скотта. И у этих двоих придурков. – Стайлз кивнул на развалившегося Джексона и Айзека, который как раз лениво отгонял от себя мошкару.  
\- Ну, я не знаю тогда, - развел руками Павел.  
\- А, вспомнил! - радостно воскликнул Стайлз. – Ногицуне это. Японский вирус. Очень редкий, – с некоторой гордостью добавил Стайлз. –Дитон говорил, в период обострения до девяти и даже двенадцати хвостов появляется.  
\- Ясно, – Павел быстро потерял интерес и к хвосту, и к Стайлзу. Он никак не мог прекратить попытки внимательно разглядеть Дерека, особенно его заднюю часть.  
Дерек умело уворачивался от любопытных взглядов.  
\- А что это у вас, горб что ли?  
\- Горб, горб, – даже Крису не понравился такой пристальный интерес к Дереку. – Мать его выступала в цирке дю Солей, вот и согрешила там, с верблюдом.  
\- Горбатый конь, – восхищенно протянул Павел. – Поедемте к нам, в Россию! У нас есть чудесный старинный рецепт для коньков-горбунков! Сейчас…  
Он стал рыться в сумке и извлек старый потрепанный ежедневник в кожаном переплете. Полистал, едва шевеля губами, пока не открыл на искомой странице.  
\- Вот, смотрите:

Три котла больших поставить  
И костры под них сложить.  
Первый надобно налить  
До краев водой студеной,  
А второй – водой вареной,  
А последний – молоком,  
Вскипяти его ключом.  
Вот, коль хочешь ты жениться  
И красавцем учиниться –  
Ты без платья, налегке,  
Искупайся в молоке;  
Тут побудь в воде вареной,  
А потом еще в студеной,  
И скажу тебе, отец,  
Будешь знатный молодец.

\- Да, Дерек, поезжай, в эту, как ее – Россию. «Коль хочешь ты жениться» - передразнил Джексон.  
Стайлз опять довольно громко зарычал и оскалился.  
\- Зачем мне? – глухо пробормотал Дерек, опасливо глядя на Стайлза. – Мне и так хорошо.  
\- К тому же, - влез в обсуждение ранее молчавший Скотт, - конечный результат там достигается путем рискованных экспериментов, опасных для здоровья. Вообще-то, можно было с Дитоном посоветоваться. Рецепт явно человеческий, и не совсем по нашей части. Это же омоложение, для баб. Вот, может, Лидия заинтересуется… Или Элиссон…  
\- Элиссон тебя по головке не погладит, если ты ее в кипяток кинешь, - заметил Стайлз.  
\- Да чего рассуждать, Дерек у нас убежденный зоофил, хоть в навоз его окуни, - продолжил Джексон.  
\- Я тебя сейчас самого в дерьме искупаю, - пообещал сурово Дерек.  
Джексон в ту же минуту притих и больше, до конца разговора, пасть так и не открывал.  
\- Подождите, не кипятитесь, - высказался примиряюще Айзек. - Мы же так и не узнали, зачем мы нужны фонду.  
\- Кстати, да, - кивнул Крис, – Объясните все толком заинтересованным лицам.

Павел замялся.  
\- Да как вам сказать… О заповеднике Бикон Хиллс разные слухи ходят… О ваших способностях…  
\- Способностях? – выразил Скотт общее удивление.  
\- Ну да, способностях. Талантах. Потенции высокой, например.  
Павел окончательно засмущался и даже немного покраснел.  
\- А у нас проблема с одним африканским заповедником. Ебливые, пардон, лемуры. Затрахали весь персонал. Кого мы только к ним не посылали, никто не справляется. Вот и вспомнили о вас. Земля слухами полнится. Выручайте, а?!  
\- Питер! – воскликнули все хором. – Куда делся Питер?! Срочно надо его найти!  
\- Питер? – Переспросил Павел. – А кто это?  
\- А это наш лучший представитель! – бодро отрапортовал Крис, – Вот с та-акой дыр… жо… в общем, с отличным послужным списком! Останетесь довольны – и вы, и лемуры. Так, кто-нибудь, сходите за Питером, разбудите, если надо -водой облейте, в общем, сделайте что-нибудь, и скажите, что ему пришла путевка в санаторий, в Африку. Сделаем ему сюрприз, - пояснил он Павлу, – Вы ему тоже ничего особо не рассказывайте. Разберется на месте. Он опытный, даже был добровольным помощником рейнджера когда-то.  
\- И спирту ему выдайте побольше. Для дезинфекции, - посоветовал вдогонку Стайлз. - Я слышал, в Африке до сих пор антисанитария.

\- Добровольный помощник рейнджера? – заржал Скотт, когда машина представителя Фонда дикой природы скрылась из виду. – Хорошо, что никто случайно не ляпнул о том, что Питер подвозил на себе рейнджера всего один раз, да и то скинул его по пьяни на полдороги и пришлось бедняге вправлять сломанные ребра.  
\- Лемур-р-ры, - мечтательно протянул Джексон.  
\- Тоже захотел? Еще не поздно, - рыкнул Стайлз. Он явно затаил на Джексона обиду.  
\- Мне еще моя жопа дорога, – развеселился Джексон. – Это тебя все устраивает, подставляешь свой зад под здоровые конские хуи, а потом прикрываешь растраханную дырку пушистыми аксессуарами.  
Джексон умело увернулся от кинувшегося на него Стайлза, и они понеслись друг за дружкой, порыкивая и кувыркаясь время от времени.  
\- Молодежь, - улыбнулся Крис.  
\- Пусть порезвятся, - тряхнул гривой Дерек.  
\- А все-таки хорошо у нас тут, в заповеднике Бикон Хиллс, - протянул Айзек, разлегшись на траве. – И никуда ехать не хочется.  
Ответом ему стала тишина, потому что все были с ним абсолютно согласны.


End file.
